


α ιįττιε мøгε τįмε

by Ikal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Christine's an adorable child, I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING KINDA KINKY, I refrain myself from doing it, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex, No Smut, She tries to set them up!, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Christine didnt know what, but she had to something with the two love-struck boys who were sitting across from her. She watched as they spoke to each other, attempting to hide any hint of crushing or pining, but failing. However, both were oblivious idiots who didnt notice. She sighed and she tapped her friends, Chloe and Brooke, on their shoulders. She beckoned for them to follow her as she stood up. Listening, they followed as she lead them to the girls bathroom."Girls, theres a problem." Christine spoke with a mix of annoyance, anger, and sadness in her voice. She continued, "A problem about two certain boys."---------Or Christine tries to set up Jeremy and Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ask my friend, I can write really kinky sexual things if I want, even though I'm the AroAce.

Christine didnt know what, but she had to something with the two love-struck boys who were sitting across from her. She watched as they spoke to each other, attempting to hide any hint of crushing or pining, but failing. However, both were oblivious idiots who didnt notice. She sighed and she tapped her friends, Chloe and Brooke, on their shoulders. She beckoned for them to follow her as she stood up. Listening, they followed as she lead them to the girls bathroom.

"Girls, theres a problem." Christine spoke with a mix of annoyance, anger, and sadness in her voice. She continued, "A problem about two certain boys."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chloe looked at her, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Michael loves Jeremy, right?" When their nods confirmed her, she continued, "And Jeremy is in love with Michael too, right?" They nodded again.

"But they dont know!" Brooke exclaimed, causing a bright smile to stretch over Christines face.

"Exactly! And that needs to be fixed!"

"How though?" Chloe asked her, not as strung in as the other two.

"Simple! I just need to get them stuck." Christine smirked.

"Stuck?" The worry was shown in Chloes voice, but Christine took no notice.

"Together. Probably in a closet. Somewhere small. Confined. I dont know." She shrugged and Brooke nodded, eager to help. Chloe sighed and nodded as well.

\---------

"Wait, why?" Jeremy asked as Christine dragged him along. Chloe was throwing a party at her house - her parents were out of town - and she had asked both to help her set up.

"Chloe wants a lot of help. The party's tonight, you know." They arrived at her front door after a few minutes of walking.

"Why not Brooke?" Christine rung the doorbell and the sound of someone running to the door was heard.

"Because-" She was cut off by the door opening, answered by none other than Brooke herself, "Brooke's already here!" The other girl smiled as she rushed them inside.

"Hey, Jeremy? Chlo is out in the living room. She needs some help." Brooke pointed to her friend and once Jeremy had left, although confused ("Werent you just...), she turned to Christine, "She got Michael in the closet to look for something she 'lost'." Both girls started to snicker as they followed the boy out to the living room. Chloes voice was heard, loud and clear.

"Hey, could you look over there? I think theyre over there..." She pointed to the closet door, where the other male was, and looked down to search through boxes yet again. Jeremy shrugged and walked to it, opening the door, when Christine ran up from behind him.

"Hey Chloe? Its not he-" Michael started to walk out of the small area when a weight was pushed onto him. Christines laugh was heard as the door was shut and locked. Looking up, Michael noticed his best friend (and secret crush, although hes starting to give up) laying on top of him, looking down at him. His face went hot. Jeremy felt his own face start to burn up. He was so close to Michael right now. He could make a mov-

No. Dont.

Michael bit his lip in embarrassment. I mean, his best friend (Crush too!) was laying on top of him, not moving or looking away. Jeremy's thoughts were consuming him too.

 _He looks so hot like that...and vulnerable under me...and...NO!  This is wrong! But...if it is, I dont want to be right!_ Jeremy licked his lips slowly. The other boy let out a slow breath before leaning up and crashing their lips together. Jeremy started kissing him back quickly, threading his hands through Michael's messy, brown hair.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Michael licked the others lips, begging for entrance. Teasing him, Jeremy kept his mouth firmly shut, a smirk on his lips. Getting impatient, Michael growled before biting his bottom lip, drawing blood. A soft moan escaped Jeremys mouth and his lips parted slightly, allowing the other access. Jeremy, however, was not going to let him off so easy. As soon as he could, he bit down on Michaels tongue, causing the male to moan rather loudly in the kiss, before he pulled away for air, head hitting the floor as he panted. Jeremy, with some of the blood in his mouth, swallowed the metallic liquid.

"You...You bastard..." Michael muttered softly. Jeremy smirked as he leaned down, pressing small, soft kisses on the others neck and collar bone, causing more moans to creep up his throat. Once however, he bit his lip to prevent one. Jeremy was dissapointed, seeing as he was loving the noises until he realized what that meant. Then, he bit down on the area of skin on his collar bone, causing Michael to gasp in pleasure and pain. Jeremy pulled away before licking the area of pain and then biting it again, twice as hard.

"J-Jere-my...!" He called out, suppressing another moan. He wrapped his arms around him, however, pulling him closer to him as he continued to moan in pleasure. He started squirming and kicking the door but he didnt mind. Neither did.

\---------

The three girls had gone to the kitchen, after locking their friends in the closet, to get some drinks and snacks.

"Who would top?" Brooke was referring to their friends. The topic was the only thing on their minds at the moment.

"Michael for sure." Chloe said to her, taking a sip of the beer in her hand. (Her parents forget to lock away the alcohol a lot.)

"Really? I think Jeremy would.." Brooke argued.

"I think theyd switch." Christine shrugged, twirling the keys in her hand. Chloe stood up, placing the half empty beer bottle on the counter.

"Check on em?" Brooke and Christine looked at each other, shrugged, and stood up. They walked over to the closet and heard banging on it. Thinking it was just the boys trying to get out, they kept getting closer.

But not long after, they heard someone, probably Michael, moaning, "J-Jere-my...!" The girls froze before starting to snicker.

Christine smiled, "Let give them a little more time okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

13 minutes later, the girls were found in the kitchen again, still drinking, still talking. They had left the boys alone to "play", still stuck in the closet.

"Really, I dont mind them making a 'mess' in there as long as it isnt a pain in the ass to clean." Chloe snickered, kind of drunk from the beer she held. Brooke had a beer as well. Christine had a water instead. She knew Brooke couldnt drive home so, unless she wanted to stay at Chloe's, Christine would have to take her. Plus, beer didnt taste that good to her.

"Yeah. Hey, who thinks theyre gonna get together by the time they get out?" Brooke said, raising her hand. The other girls raised theirs too.

"Though, they wont tell us." Christine laughed.

"Or thank us." Chloe said, she and Brooke joining in laughing. Pause.

"Should we check on them now? Its been about 15 minutes." Brooke stood up, looking out into the living room. The other girls stood up, both stretching, and agreed. Christine, who had the keys, took lead as they walked out into the living room, to the closet.

"Let us out!" Someone screamed from inside the closet, loud banging on the door. The girls laughed as Christine pulled out the keys, unlocking the door and opening it. Jeremy, who must have been pushing on the door, fell out with a shriek, and onto the hard floor. Michael walked out after him and helped pull him up to his feet, steadying him.

"What the Hell!? Weve been banging on the door and yelling you to let us out!" Michael glared at them as they laughed. Chloe was the first to pipe up.

"Oh, wait. Dont forget, Michael," He gave her a strange look before she continued, "You were also moaning Jeremys name." His face went red and he practically dropped Jeremy who yelped.

"Wh-what!? What gave you that idea!" He was frozen in place and Jeremy didnt bother standing up, afraid of what the girls might say.

"We came to get you 15 minutes ago. But you guys were a little, 'busy' at the moment." Christine knelt down to help Jeremy up, even if she knew that he didnt want to get up.

"Im guessing that you topped? By what I heard, I mean." She said to him, laughing.

"Chris! Why!?" He yelled, embarrassed. She laughed harder.

"No really. Did you..?" Everyone went silent, minus the girls' failed attempts at hiding their laughs.

After a few seconds of quiet, Michael looked away, face burning, and muttered, "Yeah...he did..."

Brooke pumped a fist in the air, "I knew he would've!"

Michael turned to her, "Only cause I let him!"

Jeremy looked confused, "You guys were betting on who would top?" Everyone ignored him.

"Hold up! Now what do you mean by you 'let him' top?" Chloe smirked.

"I uh..." Michael looked down now, covering his face with his hands, "I may or may not have...enjoyed it...?"

The girls all yelped in delight. Christine and Chloe grabbed the boys hands and dragged them into the kitchen, Brooke following behind them. Chloe pulled out two chairs and forced them to sit down, she and the others sitting opposite of them.

"Spill." She said. Both looked confused. She rolled her eyes, starting again, "I mean, what happened. I want everything. Did you guys fuck? Did Michael top at all? Who-" Jeremy cut her off.

"We didnt fuck!" He yelled, face still red. She laughed.

"Fine. But you will right? And is i-"

"Chlo!" She stopped talking, "I dont...I dont know.." He turned to Michael who shrugged.

"If you want to." He said, smirking.

"Oh, yes please." Jeremy stared at Michael before lunging at him, pressing their lips together.

"Youre welcome!" Brooke laughed. Jeremy pulled away to glare at her before deciding that kissing Michael was way better.

"Told you they wouldnt thank us."Chloe muttered before telling them, "Hey. Head up the stairs and the second to last hall on the left is a guest room. Go fuck in there. The dresser drawers have what you need." Michael was the one to pull away now. Grabbing Jeremy's hand, he started towards the staircase.

"Tell us who tops!" Brooke yelled.

"Will do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Done! Probably... Well tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Its cannon that for boyf riends, that they would switch, so... Also, Im not sure, should I write another chapter for what happens after they come out? Idk.  
> \---------  
> Its bad and rushed but...hey.  
> Tell me what you think. What did you like? What should I work on? Comments are always appreciated more than Kudos. Thanks


End file.
